


Bulletproof Love

by LaheyHale



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh have had an awkward relationship to say the least. After rolling in the hay they need to define what their relationship is. And better yet, who they should tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Love

**Author's Note:**

> They may be a little bit out of character, but that's how I picture them in my mind~
> 
> Unbeta'd, so I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes that you may find! Thanks for reading!

Chuck woke up on Raleigh's chest. He lifted his head and looked around where they were, only to discover that he was in Raleigh's room, a scratchy yet soft sheet lazily draped across their naked forms. He smiled as he remembered the night they shared, the soft grazing of teeth, tender licking of skin, tough calloused hands running through soft silky hair. He remembered Raleigh's face as he hit his peak, and smiled at the memory. He sat up, running his hands through his hair. 

The sleeping man next to him stirred, turning over and taking the remainder of the sheet with him. Chuck was left sitting naked on the side of the bed. Raleigh sighed in his sleep, and started snoring lightly. Chuck smiled at the man, laying back down and draping an arm over him. He nuzzled his face into the back of his neck, kissing it lightly. 

Raleigh seemed to feel it. At the touch of Chuck's lips, he opened his eyes and turned over so that he was facing the boy. He beamed down at him, his hair a mess. Chuck just reached up and ruffled it more, earning a small chuckle from Raleigh.

"Mornin' sunshine..." Chuck says, stroking his hand down Raleigh's face.

"Hey..." Raleigh responds, shutting his eyes and leaning into Chuck's touch. "How are you not freezing...?"

"You keep me warm... Also, you kind of took the whole sheet... Way to go, Rals." Chuck sighs blissfully as Raleigh wraps his muscular arms around the other man's frame.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to." He smirks, leaning in to kiss Chuck lightly.

"Uh, Rals... I was wondering, now that uh... This happened, do you think that we can finally tell people, you know, about us...? Because as much fun as it is pretending that I hate you around other people, I would really like to do couple-y things with you... I know that I kind of play the hard ass dick for everyone else, but I really want to show you off, you know? Like a 'hey, he's mine, and I'm his' type thing..." Chuck says as he fidgets with his dog tags nervously. 

"Chuck, babe... Do you really think that people would respect us as much if we told people? I mean, I'm all for it, but do you really want this? Do you really want people to see through the front that you put up for everyone else? The one where you hate me and that gets you respect? Baby, you've worked so hard to get that respect, get out of your father's shadow... Are you sure that you want to potentially endanger that for me? I can give you a lot, but I can't give you the respect of others. I can't help you get that back if you lose it..." Raleigh says, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. 

"Of course... I love you more than anything, Rals... Besides, I'm tired of being mean to you all the time... I'm tired of saying hurtful things to you during the day and then thinking of you as I fall asleep. I'm tired of saying bad things about you to other people and then coming to you later and telling you that I love you. I can't do that anymore, Rals. I need to be able to say that I love you, with no guilt on my heart. Every time that I say something hurtful to you I see the look on your face. I know you know that I don't mean it but it still rips me apart. Ever since... Well ever since dad got hurt, you've been the only constant in my life. Raleigh, I don't wanna throw that away just so that I can have everybody think I'm a badass. Baby, I just can't do it anymore. I need people to know that I love you. I need people to see that you are my everything." Chuck turns to face him. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he pushes them down, as he doesn't want Raleigh to see him cry.

"Chuck..." Raleigh starts, sitting up to bring Chuck into his arms again. "Alright... We can tell people... And I know that you don't mean any of the hurtful things that you say... I didn't know that you thought of me as you fell asleep though..." 

"Every night, Rals." Chuck smiles at him, leaning in to kiss him gently. 

"I love you so much..." Raleigh says, after they break apart. "Please don't leave..."

"Of course not, I planned on staying in bed with you all day today. We could talk about things. You know, just talk. About life, dreams..." Chuck says, staring off past Raleigh.

"Chuck, what the hell are you looking at?" Raleigh chuckles, snapping Chuck out of his trance.

"Oh, I thought that if I looked dramatically off into the distance it would make my statement... well... more dramatic..." He joins in with Raleigh, until they're both laughing so hard that tears are running down their faces. 

They are interrupted by a knock at the door. Raleigh sighs, and gets up, pulling on a pair of jeans. Whether they're his or Chuck's he doesn't know, nor does he care. He opens the door slightly, so that only his face can be seen. He sees Mako standing there holding a tablet, probably full of statistics or information on the state of Gipsy's repairs. 

"May I help you?" Raleigh says, sounding a little annoyed without meaning to.

"Is this a bad time? I can.. I can come back later if you're busy..." She says, looking directly up at his face, his lips bright, red, and chapped. Next she looks to the hickies on his neck, then to the bite marks on his ear lobe. 

"No, you're fine. What is it, Mako?" He asks, scratching the back of his head and stepping out of his room onto the steps just outside, shutting his door. 

"Well, we're almost done with all of Gypsi's repairs. She's almost back to full function and they want us to take her out for a test run later today..." She starts, but the rest of what she says is drained out by Raleigh's thought process.

Taking Gypsi out will mean initiating the neural handshake. Which means that Mako will be inside his head. Which means that she'll find out about his and Chuck's night together. She'll know everything. 

"Mako, I need to talk to you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, can you do that for me?" He asks her, completely cutting her off from what she was saying. 

"Of course, Raleigh. You know that you can tell me anything." She responds, powering down her tablet.

"So last night... Uh, Chuck and I kind of..." He scratches the back of his head and Mako smiles sheepishly.

"You finally did it, didn't you?" She smirks, slapping him lightly on the arm. "I knew that you had a thing for him. I just didn't know how long it would take your stupid ass to realize it..." 

"My stupid ass, huh?" He asks, chuckling and shaking his head. 

"What about your stupid ass?" He hears a voice come from the doorway behind him and looks back to see Chuck walking out pulling one of his shirts over his head.

"You think it's gorgeous." Raleigh replies, chuckling.

"I do, but wait... Does that mean that she knows now?" He asks, motioning to Mako.

"Yeah, she knows. We have to take Gypsi out later, which means that she'd have figured it out soon enough. Figured I'd just tell her." Raleigh says, shrugging. 

"Alright, well I have to get back to the Dome. They need me there for more calculations or something. I'll see you later, Raleigh." She says, smiling as she walks off.

~•~ 

"Chuck, where ya been, lad?" Herc asks him as he walks up to the door of his room. 

"Oh... Uh, I was with someone earlier..." He replies, fumbling with his fingers.

"Do you wanna tell me who that someone is?" Herc asks, a faint smirk on his lips.

"Not really, but you're going to find out eventually..." Chuch takes a deep breath, turning to face his father more clearly. "It was Raleigh."

"Raleigh, son? Really?" He asks, a faint hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, is there a.. uh... problem with him?" He asks, pulling at the sleeves of Raleigh's navy sweater that he stole earlier that morning.

"No, no not at all... I just thought that you two kind of... Hated each other?" He says, a questioning look on his face.

Raleigh walks up behind him, passing him to wrap his arm around Chuck's shoulders. "Well, when you put it that way..." He starts, flashing Chuck his signature grin, "We don't hate each other. Quite the opposite really..." 

"Oh, well... Uh, this is definitely surprising... But I'm not gonna say anything." He chuckles, shaking his head as he starts to walk away. "Right, well I'll see you two later for dinner."

Chuck opens the door to his room and Raleigh enters first, him following suit. As soon as the door is shut, Chuck pins Raleigh to the wall, kissing hungrily at his neck. Raleigh can't help but let out a moan, his eyes sliding shut. Chuck starts to fumble with the ends of Raleigh's shirt, sliding his hands up his torso. 

"Fuck..." Raleigh breathes out, leaning into Chuck's touch. Chuck picks him up and throws him on the bed, and just when he's about to take off Raleigh's pants, someone knocks on his door. "Just ignore it..." Raleigh whines, squirming from the lack of Chuck's hands on him, as he's left to see who's at the door.

"Okay..." He comes back and scoops Raleigh back up into his arms.

Later, when they're sweaty and naked and wrapped up in the sheets, Chuck plays with Raleigh's hair, sighing and whispering I love you.

Raleigh responds with "Forever and Always" and they fall asleep all wrapped up in each others' grips.


End file.
